Naked Brothers Birthday
by NatalinaForever
Summary: Here's a one-shot to celebrate Nat Wolff's 21st birthday. Takes place between season 2 and season 3 (and therefore, between the episodes "Polar Bears" and "Mystery Girl"), so it's actually his 13th birthday in the story. Some fluff between Nat and Rosalina.
1. Naked Brothers Birthday

**A/N: Since today is Nat Wolff's 21st birthday, I knew I just had to write a one-shot about it. I wrote this really quickly though, because I still have a lot to do, so please excuse my writing if there are some mistakes. I tried my best to catch them all in my proofread. This one-shot is set between Polar Bears and Mystery Girl.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Nat's POV

The day starts out like a normal day when I wake up and go into the kitchen to eat some NBB Pops. Alex is already sitting there when I walk into the room.

"Morning bro," I greet him.

"Morning," he replies back and continues eating the cereal.

I should probably mention that today is my birthday. My thirteenth birthday. Nothing special, but I am glad to actually be a teenager now. Being twelve just feels so young. Not that thirteen is much older.

"Are you doing anything today?" I ask him, pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, Cooper says we'll be rehearsing for a couple hours starting at 11."

When we get to rehearsal, I find that one band member is missing.

"Hey where's Rosalina?" I say, confused.

"She had a dentist appointment to go to," Cooper tells me. I am surprised she didn't mention it to me before. I am also disappointed that my girlfriend isn't even here at rehearsal with us on my birthday. Oh well, I'm sure I'll see her later today.

"Okay," I respond, "Well what songs should we practice today?"

"I want you guys to practice the songs 'Eventually' and 'Your Smile.'"

Rehearsals go by pretty well and once Cooper is satisfied with our performance, he tells us we can leave.

"So Nat since it's your birthday, I was thinking we could go see that new Madagascar movie," Alex mentions nonchalantly.

What I really want to do is wait for Rosalina to be back so we can hang out together. But seeing a movie with Alex will be fun as well, so I agree, "Sure man, let's go."

When the movie ends, it is already five in the afternoon.

"So what do you want to do now?" Alex asks me, almost expectantly.

"Let's just go home."

"No!" he shouts and then says more calmly, "I mean, come on Nat, it's your birthday. And Dad gave me $50 so we could hang out and do whatever you want."

I am a little surprised by his outburst, but I reply, "Okay, how about laser tag?"

"I like the way you think," he smiles.

After the third round of laser tag, we decide to start heading home. I proudly emerge as the second place winner and Alex is still pouting because he came in fourth place.

We are laughing and talking the whole way home. We walk through the hallway, still laughing about the game of laser tag. I use my keys to unlock the door and when I open it is completely dark. This is unusual because Dad is usually home by this time.

I reach over to turn the lights on and suddenly, I hear "SURPRISE!" and see my friends and family holding all kinds of festive items. There's a big banner that reads "Happy birthday Nat" and there's confetti everywhere. I can tell that it was mostly organized by my band members. When the Naked Brothers Band does something, they go all out.

I am standing there, probably with a shocked look on my face, when Rosalina comes over and says, "Happy birthday Nat!"

"Thanks!" I say, giving her a big hug. I look at my band members and say, "You guys did all of this for me?"

"Well we can't take much credit," Thomas responds, "Rosalina did all the planning and hard work."

I turn back to my girlfriend and smile, "You're the best."

"I know," she replies and we both laugh.

The rest of the party is so much fun. I never thought anyone would actually throw me a surprise birthday party. It's the kind of thing that you see on TV, but usually never experience in real life. But the best part about it is that I am here with the girl of my dreams, who also happens to be my girlfriend.

Later, after most of the people left, Rosalina and I are sitting on the couch, just spending time together.

"So how was your dentist appointment?" I tease, kissing her nose.

"Different than usual. It involved planning a surprise party," she laughs. "I heard you went to play laser tag with Alex. How was that?"

"I came in second, not too bad," I reply.

"Well you'll always come first to me," she says. Her compliment is so cheesy, but I don't even care because I just love her so much.

"I love you," I tell her, even though she already knows.

"I love you too," Rosalina replies and we lean in for a quick kiss.

"Thank you for throwing me this amazing surprise party."

"Well thank you for always being there for me," she responds, still smiling. I decide that this is the best birthday ever and I am lucky enough to be spending it with the best girlfriend ever.

* * *

I hope you all liked the story and I hope it didn't feel as rushed as this last author's note does. ;)


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to respond to the two anonymous reviews I've gotten on this story today. :)**

 **Brinna - Thank you so much for your review! :) I'm so glad you like my stories. It looks like I should be a little less busy in the next couple of days so I'll try to write another one-shot and update** ** _Not Just a Girl I Know_** **as soon as I can.**

 **Raven - Thank you for your review as well! And to answer your question, I wanted so badly to find a physical copy of season 3, but I ended up just purchasing the digital copy for like ten dollars on iTunes. You can also get it on Amazon Prime for the same price I believe. Unfortunately, that appears to be the only option.**


End file.
